dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivy vs. Lana X
Junko Hayami|executive_produced_by = Yoko Matsushita|production_companies = Silver Bullet Pictures Fuse Special Effects|distributor = EK El TV Kadsre Television INT R.A. Releasing PH |producer(s) = Alex Kruger Ena Fudo|edited_by = Hideo Kouichi|rating(s) = PG|release_date = August 15, 2015 (El Kadsre) August 19, 2015 (International) August 22, 2015 (Phillipines)|running_time = 155 minutes|country = El Kadsre|language = English Tagalog|budget = $178 million}}'''Ivy vs. Lana X 'is a 2015 El Kadsreian science-fiction action tokusatsu crossover film between the titular character Lana X and the Blitzivan franchise's character Ivy Daichi. The film was directed by Pasi Peure and Max Axis, written by Matt Lee, Max Axis, and Akira Hisashi, and was released by El TV Kadsre Television Network in El Kadsre, R.A. Releasing in international territories, and was released theatrically by Star Cinema in the Philippines. It is the first crossover film between the Technic Heroes and the Blitzivan franchise in over 16 years since ''Technic Heroes vs. Blitzivan, and the first film in the Blitzivan franchise to feature Ivy as the main character. The film revolves around Ivy Daichi and Lana Reeve, in which both of them join forces in order to save both of their worlds from Team Virake and Junori, who both have been released from the shadows in order to steal a number of rare materials before its all to late. The film was released on August 15, 2015, and received generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike, praising for its action scenes, the cast's performances, and its visual and special effects. Plot in the Lana X universe, Team Virake and Team Junori, led by its leader Aliqueza, plans to travel to a different universe to steal materials from it to create a new weapon that can destroy Lana X once and for all. Unbeknownst to them that Lana was overhearing their plan, Aliqueza unveils their new dimension-traveling machine and orders all her troops to enter through it including herself. Lana catches up with them soon after. Lana soon lands in Ivy's lab, to which she is quickly found by Ivy who was busy working with a new suit. After Lana explains who she is and why she's here, Ivy uses Lana's suit and connects it in the lab's supercomputer, thus allowing Lana's friends to communicate with her. After Lana explained Virake and Junori's plan, Ivy and Lana quickly agreed to work together. Ivy and Lana soon headed to Downtown Mirai City, in which they scouted the place in case one of them finds the team's alien robot presence. Lana soon finds one of them robbing an antique jewel shop and fights. After a lengthy fight, Lana defeats the robot but gets her suit badly damaged in the process. Ivy, who also fought one of the alien robots stealing metal from a hardware store, proceeds to take Lana back to the lab where she lets Lana borrow one of her suits that were stored in the lab's armory. Ivy and Lana were soon informed by John Reeve that Virake and Junori managed to steal raw crystals and that they're heading to the Philippines to steal more. Both of them soon followed the team as they arrived in the Philippines. Ivy and Lana separated in order to make finding the team more easier. Ivy arrives at a cosplay convention when her suit's AI detected a nearby threat in the area while Lana tracks down the team in a warehouse where she overhears the team betting a deal with Paolo Santos, a criminal mastermind who agrees to give Virake and Junori the last piece of a dark crystal if both of them managed to find Lana and kill her. Ivy soon fights one of the team's henchmen who disguises himself as one of the cosplayers. During their fight, Ivy managed to retrieve the gem that the team is after. Meanwhile, Ivy attempts to escape the warehouse but is soon captured by the team. After a brief scuffle, Aliqueza shoots Lana in the chest, leaving her in a coma. Believing that Lana was dead, Aliquenza retrieves the crystal and plans to return to their universe, but not until Ivy intervenes and distracts the team long enough to heal Lana using the suit's advanced recovery system. After Lana was revived, both she and Ivy quickly fought off Virake and Junori. Using their suit's powers, they managed to defeat Virake and Junori, not to mention, they managed to recover all of the materials as well. They soon returned all of the missing materials from their rightful owners and arrest Paolo for his crimes. Back in the lab, Ivy prepares for her dimension-traveling machine to send Lana back and returned her original suit, which was being repaired, to her, though ivy insisted Lana to keep the borrowed suit. Lana soon travels within the machine, returning her to her universe. Once Lana came back, her friends asked her what traveling in another dimension feels like, to which Ivy responded with "the most challenging but fun experience I've ever had". Cast * Kelly Sanchez as Lana Reeve/Lana X * Paulina Tan as Ivy Daichi * Denise Swift as Juliana Reeve * Kathy Tolentino as Hannah Reeve * John Gordon as John Reeve * Nick Johnson as Josh Anderson * Nancy Davis Lopez as Alinqueza * Deven Elliot as Lenny Jon Production Category:2015 Category:2010s Category:2015 films Category:2010s films Category:Lana X Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action films Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:Pasi Peure Category:Matt Lee Category:Toei Company Category:El TV Kadsre Television Category:PG-rated films Category:Blitzivan